outofpracticefandomcom-20200213-history
Lillian Adams
Lillian Adams played a patient in the Out of Practice episode And I'll Cry If I Want To. Career Filmography *''Tim and Eric's Billion Dollar Movie'' (2012) *''Tanner Hall'' (2009) *''Bar Starz'' (2008) *''The TV Set'' (2006) *''Love for Rent'' (2005) *''Fur on the Asphalt: The Greg the Bunny Reunion Show'' (2005) *''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) *''Today I Vote for My Joey'' (2002) *''Kiss the Bride'' (2002) *''Limbo (short)'' (2002) *''The Sweetest Thing'' (2002) *''Little Nicky'' (2000) *''Attention Shoppers'' (2000) *''Dean Quixote'' (2000) *''Resculpting Venus (short)'' (1999) *''Magnolia'' (1999) *''Anywhere Buy Here'' (1999) *''Foreign Correspondents'' (1999) *''Unstrung Heroes'' (1995) *''Dying to Love You'' (1993) *''Bring Me the Head of Dobie Gillis'' (1988) *''Summer School'' (1987) *''Hambone and Hillie'' (1983) *''Hey Good Lookin''' (1982) *''Marian Rose White'' (1982) *''Private Benjamin'' (1980) *''The Hunter'' (1980) *''The Jerk'' (1979) *''The Last Word'' (1979) *''Swap Meet'' (1979) *''Beach Patrol'' (1979) *''An Enemy of the People'' (1978) *''Good Against Evil'' (1977) *''Half a House'' (1975) *''Lepke'' (1975) *''Heavy Traffic'' (1973) *''Pate Katelin en Buenos Aires'' (1969) *''The Comic'' (1969) *''Funny Girl'' (1968) *''Enter Laughing'' (1967) *''A Very Special Flavor'' (1965) *''Hemingway's Adventures of a Young Man'' (1962) *''A Majority of One'' (1961) *''Tormented'' (1960) *''The Wild and the Innocent'' (1959) Television *''Parks and Recreation'' (2010) *''Modern Family'' (2009) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (2008-2009) *''The Unit'' (2009) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2009) *''Ugly Betty'' (2007) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2007) *''Heist'' (2006) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2002-2006) *''Out of Practice'' (2005) *''Unfabulous'' (2005) *''My Wife and Kids'' (2003) *''I'm with Her'' (2003) *''Frasier'' (2003) *''Philly'' (2002) *''The Division'' (2001) *''Even Stevens'' (2000) *''Chicken Soup for the Soul'' (2000) *''Nash Bridges'' (2000) *''Ally McBeal'' (2000) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (2000) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1999) *''Becker'' (1999) *''Boy Meets World'' (1999) *''Providence'' (1999) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1998) *''Something So Right'' (1998) *''Mike Hammer, Private Eye'' (1997) *''Hang Time'' (1997) *''Temporarily Yours'' (1997) *''Wings'' (1997) *''Night Stand'' (1995-1997) *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' (1996) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1996) *''Cybill'' (1996) *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' (1995) *''NYPD Blue'' (1994) *''Coach'' (1993) *''Sisters'' (1992) *''Murphy Brown'' (1992) *''Married with Children'' (1992) *''The New Adam-12'' (1990) *''Out of This World'' (1988) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1987) *''Hunter'' (1987) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1984-1987) *''Falcon Crest'' (1986) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1986) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1986) *''Knots Landing'' (1985) *''Hotel'' (1984) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1983) *''The Paper Chase'' (1983) *''Tucker's Witch'' (1982-1983) *''Just Our Luck'' (1983) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1981) *''Archie Bunker's Place'' (1981) *''240-Robert'' (1981) *''Mobile One'' (1975) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1974) *''The New Temperatures Rising Show'' (1973) *''The Odd Couple'' (1971) *''Adam-12'' (1971) *''To Rome with Love'' (1970) *''Ironside'' (1969) *''That Girl'' (1969) *''The Immortal'' (1969) *''The Flying Nun'' (1968) *''Gomer Pyle: USMC'' (1966-1968) *''Mannix'' (1967-1968) *''Dragnet 1967'' (1968) *''The Big Valley'' (1967) *''Mr. Terrific'' (1967) *''Family Affair'' (1966) *''Love on a Rooftop'' (1966) *''The Fugitive'' (1966) *''Gidget'' (1965) *''Ben Casey'' (1962-1965) *''Slattery's People'' (1965) *''The Farmer's Daughter'' (1965) *''The Outer Limits'' (1963) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1963) *''Peter Gunn'' (1961) *''Hennesey'' (1961) *''Harrigan and Son'' (1960) *''The Rebel'' (1960) *''Have Gun - Will Travel'' (1960) *''Richard Diamond, Private Detective'' (1959) *''Steve Canyon'' (1958) *''The Loretta Young Show'' (1958) *''U.S. Marshal'' (1958) *''Whirlybirds'' (1958) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors